


You've Got It Bad, Clarence

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Chance Meetings, Collage, Halloween Costumes, Letters, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: Castiel Krushnic is eighteen years old and in desperate need for something more. His parents passed away, leaving him and his sister Hannah alone to grieve with the rest of the family. When Uncle Crowley’s birthday makes an appearance, Castiel and Hannah join their cousins for a nice lunch at Papa’s Pizzeria. But little did he know that one slip up would end up changing Castiel’s life forever. Or perhaps that was fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DestielHalloweenMiniBang
> 
> Huge thanks to dana-cardinal (SpaceMatriarchy) for my wonderful banner!

_ _

 

**** ~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

X

 

 

_Dear mother,_

_I would like to share a few things with you, if that’s alright. So much has happened between now and then and… I just wanted to let you know that I’m happy._

_I met a jaw-dropping, intelligent, kind, handsome man not too long ago. Well, we met three times, actually. The last time was my favorite, though._

_Let me tell you our story._

_His name is Dean Michael Winchester and he’s the love of my life._

X

 

Eighteen-year-old Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the device in his hands, gravel crunching beneath his worn sneakers. He had just finished a passage in the fanfiction he was currently reading, which was definitely not Drarry. Definitely not.

“Castiel! Hurry on, everyone’s waiting on us!” His sister – Hannah – grabbed his hand, pulling him through the doors of Papa’s Pizzeria.

It was Uncle Crowley’s birthday today, and he had requested for Castiel and Hannah to join him and his family for a late lunch. It’s not like Castiel _wanted_ to come here, but you just didn’t say no to Crowley. No matter how much homework you had (a total of three essays and two reading assignments).

Castiel’s nostrils were assaulted with garlic, cheese, and the best cinnamon sticks in the city. His gaze wandered over the sea of heads as they chatted with their own families. Crowley, his wife Lilith, and their daughter Meg sat at a booth in the far corner, tucked away from the rest of the patrons.

Hannah whispered, “Be nice. We don’t need another scene again. And besides, Crowley isn’t all bad _,”_ in his ear.

He scoffed. Crowley isn’t all bad? Bullshit.

“Yeah, yeah. This is gonna be _so_ much fun,” Castiel glanced at his sister and caught her knowing smirk.

The booth that Crowley and the others sat at was circular and offered slightly more room than they needed. Hannah slid into the open side of the crescent-shaped seat, Castiel following behind.

Meg smiled politely at the twins, twirling a strand of her dark brown hair, “Hiya, guys.”

“Hello, Meg,” Castiel smiled warmly. Despite the fact that her parents were… well, Meg was actually a decent human being to say the least. She was sassy at times, sure, but Castiel and Hannah got along with their cousin well.

“It’s nice to see you again, Meg,” Hannah smiled, then glanced around the table, “Happy birthday, Uncle Crowley. You picked a fine restaurant tonight.”

“I’d like to think so, sweetie. They do have wonderful cinnamon sticks,” Crowley grinned, then turned to Castiel, “How are you doing, boy? College life treating you well?”

He nodded, “Yessir. It’s a lot tougher than I had expected, but I like it.”

“Have you been to any parties? Any ladies or gents I should be worried about?”

Castiel ducked his head, blushing. Everyone in their little family knew about his being bisexual, but when _Crowley_ of all people mentioned his relations with others… that was _not_ a discussion he wanted to have.

“No sir. I am focusing solely on my work; I don’t have time for any of that.”

Crowley nodded, seeming to be disappointed of all things, “Ah, well just wait until you’re a senior, my boy.”

Castiel just nodded. The initial tension around the table seemed to dissipate as everyone took in the fact that they were actually spending time together for once.

Ever since Michael and Daphne Krushnic – Castiel and Hannah’s parents – passed away in a car accident, the rest of the family tended to go their separate ways. Crowley was of course devastated about his brother’s passing, but after the initial wave of sadness left, it was replaced with a newfound focus to his side of the family. Including the Krushnic twins.

Castiel and Hannah shared their grief, though, finishing high school and enrolling in one of the best colleges in New York – John Jay College of Criminal Justice. Both of them studied long and hard throughout their first year, and now here they were; junior year of college beginning, while they sat at a pizzeria when they _could_ be getting critical work done. No thanks to Crowley.

The silence was interrupted by a cough, and Castiel looked up to see their waiter staring down at him. At _him_. _Castiel._

He choked on his own tongue, working it to speak as the man introduced himself, “Hey, I’m Dean and I’ll be your waiter today. Would you like to start off with drinks?”

Everyone’s voices faded in Castiel’s ears as they relayed their request. He was soley focused on the green of the waiter’s – _Dean’s_ – eyes. They were greener than that one stone Castiel had found at the glass beach. Greener than freshly cut grass on a spring day. Greener than… “Castiel.”

“Huh?”

“What would you like to drink?” Hannah’s hand was gripped around his forearm, eyes glinting with concern. He glanced around at the eyes staring at him, eventually landing on an amused looking Dean, “I’ll um… I’ll have an iced tea, please.”

Dean winked, jotting down his order, “You got it. Your drinks should be right out,” he left a moment later, leaving Castiel staring after the styled, dirty blonde hair turning the corner.

Meg cleared her throat, and Castiel tilted his head in annoyance at the smirk on her face, “What?”

She tsk’d, leaning forward on her elbows, “Could you be any more obvious, Clarence?”

His cheeks flamed red. Castiel didn’t _mean_ to make his attraction so prominent, “I apologize. I didn’t mean to embarrass you all.”

Meg waved a hand, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure dad doesn’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’m just glad you have an interest in something,” Crowley winked, making Castiel duck his head again.

The table eventually broke out into conversation, Lilith discussing her realtor business, and Hannah giving some insight. Castiel tuned all of that out, though. His mind was occupied with the handsome waiter named Dean.

And speak of the devil, or… angel? Dean arrived with a tray of glasses, filled with an iced tea for Castiel, soda for each Meg and Hannah, and a water with lemon for Crowley and Lilith.

“Are you guys ready to order?” Dean had his pen poised at the tiny notepad in his hands, ready to jot down their request.

Castiel decided to get it over with. He cleared his throat and pointedly _did not_ look at Dean, “Yes, I would like to have…” he glanced up, locking onto Dean’s eyes. Castiel sucked in a breath and blubbered out, “Double penetration pizza.”

He winced when he caught his words. Dean barked a laugh, and Castiel’s whole face flamed red. Again.

“Maybe later, buddy. I’m just going to assume you meant a double _pepperoni_ pizza, yeah?”

Dean’s smile was something to be photographed, small and accentuated by a raised eyebrow. Consider him deceased because this was just _not fair_.

Castiel nodded quickly, then buried his face in his hands as the rest of the group shot off their order.

When Dean left, the whole table broke into laughter, “Double _penetration_ pizza? Clarence, you’ve got it _bad_. When was the last time you got laid?”

Castiel glared at Hannah as she chucked beside him, “That subject is not of import. I apologize for embarrassing you all once again.”

Crowley wiped at his eyes, still snickering, “You, my boy, have nothing to apologize for. This has got to be one of the best birthdays ever,” he snaked a hand around Lilith’s waist, “Don’t you agree, honey?”

“Definitely.”

 

X

 

_So, that was the first-time Dean and I met. I wouldn’t call it a… good first impression. Not by any terms, but I wouldn’t take it back for anything._

X

 

Drills, clangs, and beeps startled Castiel as he entered Singer’s Auto Repair. Gabriel Grace – Castiel’s roommate – decided that it would be a good idea to cover his Angel in frosting for a birthday present. He was so thorough in his _gift_ , that she was jam-packed in the grill, overflowing in the exhaust pipe, and absolutely covered in rainbow unicorn sprinkles. Seriously, _rainbow unicorn sprinkles_.

The front desk was occupied by a burly looking man in a baseball cap. He stacked some papers together before his eyes met Castiel’s, “What can I do for ya, boy?”

“Uhm, well my friend sort of… damaged my car. I was hoping you could fix it?”

The man – _Bobby_ , according to his nametag – ran a hand down his greying beard, nodding, “What’s wrong with ‘er?”

“She… well… Gabriel covered her in… frosting and… sprinkles…”

Bobby’s eyes went wide, then he scoffed, “I’ll get my boy to take a look at ‘er. Gimme a second.”

He straightened his cap and headed to the back room. Castiel overheard him talking to one of the workers, “Dean, you better not be slackin’ off.”

“I wanted to congratulate Sam on his exam, jeesh.”

“I told ya once before, and I won’t tell ya again. Now, stop slackin’. We got a customer.”

“Yeah? What do we got?”

“Ya might wanna talk to the guy about this one. It’s a doozy.”

Was that… no it couldn’t be. _Dean_ _the waiter_ works at Papa’s; there’s no way he could be here and…

Bobby pushed open the _Employees Only_ door, muttering _idjit_ as a young man followed behind. A young man that was the one and only; Dean the friggin’ waiter.

Dean’s eyes widened as he took in Castiel, but quickly replaced the shock with a smirk, “Hey, never thought I’d see you again,” he winked and Castiel, once again, blushed crimson.

“What’s your name, man? I didn’t catch it last time… obviously.”

“Uh… Castiel. My name’s Castiel.”

Dean smiled and put a hand out, “Hi, Cas. I’m Dean.”

Castiel hesitantly gripped Dean’s hand. His skin felt even better than he had imagined; calloused from hard working, but not so it was too rough. It was warm and welcoming and dammit, he pulled away.

Dean cleared his throat, “So, what’s wrong with your car?”

 _Right_ , Angel.

“She’s covered in frosting and… rainbow unicorn sprinkles.”

Dean barked a laugh and it felt terribly like Déjà vu, “No shit? Lemme see her.”

Castiel led Dean to the parking lot, where his black Tesla – Angel – was smeared white with frosting and topped with a hint of unicorn shaped color. Dean walked around the vehicle with a smile on his face, taking it in, “In all my days of pranking… this has _got_ to be the best. Who did this?”

“My roommate, Gabriel. He thought it would be nice to give me a birthday surprise. Apparently he didn’t know it would actually get inside the grill and all.”

Dean hummed, then glanced at Cas, green eyes sparkling, “I’ll clean her up for ya. Go fill in the paperwork with Bobby, and when you come back your Baby will be as good as new.”

Castiel cleared his throat, “Angel.”

“Hm?”

He repeated himself, “Angel. That’s what I call her,” Dean thought for a moment, a smile gracing his lips, “I like it. I actually have a ’67 Chevrolet Impala. Baby.”

Castiel tilted his head, eyes squinting in confusion, “Was that a flirtation?”

Dean laughed out loud, shaking his head, “That’s her name. Baby’s a one of a kind; there’s no other girl like her.”

Realization dawned over Castiel and he ducked his head in embarrassment, “Ah, well… that’s a nice name.”

 

X

 

_After that equally embarrassing encounter, Dean cleaned Angel up, and I had left with only a short goodbye to the man. There wasn’t much else to say, considering I had barely known him at the time._

_It was just another bad impression of myself that Dean thought was charming. That’s what he tells me now, at least._

X

 

The door swung open with a _thwack_ as Gabriel supported his very drunk boyfriend. Castiel looked up from his book as they both collapsed on Gabriel’s bed, “I told you not to corrupt Sam, Gabriel.”

Gabe scoffed, his words slurring, “Noooo, Cassie! Just havin’ fun is all,” he smacked a kiss onto Sam’s shaggy head.

Sam mumbled something incoherently, then propped himself up on an elbow. He blinked at Castiel for a few moments before his eyes widened, “It’s you!”

“Sam, you need to sleep,” he sighed, “I’ll get you some meds.”

Sam shook his head frantically as Cas tried to hand him some Tylenol, “No, no, no, it’s you! Dean was talkin’ ‘bout you!”

Castiel squinted his eyes, “Dean?”

“Yessssss! My big bro! Did I tell ya ‘bout ‘em? He’s been craaaazy talkin’ ‘bout you. Yer blue eyes and messy hair and…”

Gabriel smacked him lightly on the head, “Sammy, I’m right here.”

Sam blushed, then snuggled into Gabe’s arms, “Dean was talkin’ ‘bout you! I didn’t know til now, but it’s you!”

Castiel’s eyes were wide as he took the scene in; Sam octopus-hugging his roommate while he mumbled about Dean, his apparent older brother.

He’s known Sam Winchester since their freshman year, and during that whole time he had never once mentioned having an older brother named Dean. Sure, he had said something about meeting a brother for lunch, but Castiel had no idea that it was _Dean_. The waiter-slash-mechanic that had unexpectedly sparked lust into Castiel’s nether regions.

Sam mumbled some more nonsense into Gabriel’s neck, seeming to have forgotten about his new revelation. Castiel sighed and made his way back to his bed.

So… Dean was Sam’s brother. This ought to be an interesting – inevitable – encounter.

 

X

 

Sam and Gabriel woke at noon the next morning. Castiel had already attended two classes by then, _and_ had time to bring a couple of coffees back to the party animals.

He handed each of them their coffee as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. Sam groaned, then hesitantly took a sip, eyes fluttering closed. Castiel smirked proudly, he knew their coffee order by heart, albeit it was pretty generic. Black with exactly one sugar for Sam, and creamer with a hint of coffee for Gabriel.

That man was bound to get diabetes at some point.

“I’m sorry about last night, Castiel. My brother… he would kill me if he heard what I said,” Sam winced, curling in on himself.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. Although I have to ask… Dean’s been talking about me? I didn’t even know he was your brother.”

Sam smirked, “Uh huh. Tells me all about the time that hot customer ordered a double _penetration_ pizza. And that time a customer came in with a frosting covered car,” he smiled over his cup, “Fair warning, Dean is a talkative drunk.”

So… apparently Dean fancied him as well. That’s new.

Sam cleared his throat, “You know…we’re having a party next week for Halloween. You should come.”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose…”

Sam shook his head, “You’re not. I’m inviting you,” he smiled that boyish smile of his, taking another sip of coffee.

“If you insist…”

“Great! It’s a costume party, so pick something good.”

Castiel smiled, “Of course.”

 

X

 

It was Sunday, the day before Halloween, and of course the time that Castiel was actually invited to something, he had no clue of what to wear. Dressing up for Halloween had never been Castiel’s thing before – ever. Especially not for a party that his _crush_ was hosting, aka his roommate’s boyfriend’s older brother.

Children held onto their parent’s hands as they browsed through the very sparse selection of costumes. Castiel made his way towards the adult section, sighing when he took in the nearly empty wall. _Party City_ really needs to up their game, he thought.

There was only a handful costumes to choose from, three of which are for women so… those are a definite no. His gaze landed on the last four – which were for men – and pondered the pros and cons of choosing each one.

Should Castiel aim for funny, fandom… sexy?

He sighed, there was no way he would look _cool_ with any of these atrocities. Castiel winced as he picked up the less offending package of cheaply made clothes, and made his way to the register.

 

X

 

Castiel straightened the hat on his head as he rang the Winchester’s doorbell. Sam lived at the college dorms, but apparently Dean still lived at their parent’s house. Alone, for reasons Castiel didn’t know of yet.

The door opened after a few moments, revealing Sam dressed in moose ears and Gabriel as a giant baby – bonnet, diaper, pacifier, and all. They both grinned as they took in the sight of Cas; red and white striped long-sleeved shirt, a matching hat (with a red pompom on top), and blue jeans.

Gabriel laughed, smacking Sam’s arm, “Lookie here, Samsquatch . We found Waldo!”

Castiel bowed his head as he put his arms out, a shy smile playing his lips, “Did I pick well enough?”

“Totally. Come in,” Sam smiled, beckoning Castiel inside. _Monster Mash_ played throughout the house and a smoke machine clouded the entryway, “Everyone’s in the living room. Beer’s in the cooler.”

Castiel nodded, taking in the group of people playing cards at the coffee table. Sam cleared his throat, “Everyone, this is Cas,” he pointed to each person, “That’s Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Pamela, Jo, and Dean.”

“Hello, everyone,” Castiel smiled politely as he looked around the room. When his gaze inevitably landed on Dean, the man smirked at him.

He wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, but what was on that shirt made Castiel’s breath hitch. Two blue circles were taped onto his chest, two green were placed lower, two yellow even lower, and… one red circle covering his groin. _Fuck_.

A board laid beside him with the word _Twister_ printed across the top, and a pie chart of colors below it. Only the _red_ color made up the majority of the wheel.

Dean winked at Castiel’s dazed look while the red haired girl – Charlie – approached him, “So _you’re_ Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Do you play board games? We were just about to play _Twister_ if you’re interested…”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he glanced at Dean, “ _Twister_ …?”

Charlie smirked and nodded, “Yup,” she popped the last syllable, “We do this game every year and I gotta say, I’m tired of putting my hand _there,_ alone. The rest of those fuckers always end up with the lucky colors.”

“I don’t know…” Castiel glanced nervously at Gabriel, just getting an encouraging wink and thumbs up in return.

“Aw, come on! It’ll be fun.”

Castiel nodded hesitantly, “Okay.”

He was definitely going to regret this…

 

X

 

Castiel chatted with the rest of the group for a bit, properly introducing himself, before Dean gathered everyone for their annual game of _Twister_. The line went as so; Sam, Gabriel, Charlie, Kevin, Pamela, Benny, Jo, and Castiel.

One by one, everyone spun the little arrow. Green, blue, red, yellow, green, blue, and now it was Castiel’s turn. He was face to face with the guy he had been coincidently running into, and now he was about to spin to win. To touch Dean wherever fate told him.

Dean chuckled as he handed Castiel the spinner board, “Come on, I don’t bite,” he smirked and Castiel took a deep breath, flicking the little black arrow. It seemed to spin for eternity, but when it stopped… it landed on the dreaded color _red._

Closing his eyes, Castiel drew a breath. His cheeks went pink as he reached his hand out, not prolonging the inevitable any more than needed. Dean gasped at the pressure and Castiel froze, not daring to move away.

Dean looked up through his lashes with lust blown eyes, and jerked his hips forward. Fuck, he was getting hard. Castiel’s eyes locked with Dean’s and he squeezed, just a little. Dean let out a whine and Castiel was so entranced by the color of Dean’s cheeks and the noise he made, that he barely registered the chorus of awkward coughs.

Castiel jerked his hand back and glanced around the room. Everyone had on looks of varying degrees of _ew_ and _aw_ , that Castiel didn’t even know what to think about what just happened. Dean cleared his throat, rubbing a hand behind his neck, “Um…”

Charlie barked out a laugh and stepped forward to punch Castiel in the arm, “Wha…”

“We’re totally best friends now!”

Castiel tilted his head, rubbing the near bruise the girl gave him, “Uh… okay?”

 

X

 

The rest of the night went by quickly, although awkwardly. All Castiel could think of was the feel of Dean growing harder in his hands, letting out that whine for more, looking up at him like _that_ …

It was a tough night to say the least. But now everyone was saying their goodbyes while Castiel straggled behind. Dean waved Jo out the door – the last one out, save Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel. He shut the door, then turned to face Cas, looking nervous, “Do you wanna hang out for a bit?”

Castiel smiled, “Sure.”

Gabriel clapped his hands together and grabbed Sam’s hand, “Weeeell, me and the boy toy are gonna crash. Have fun you two,” he smirked and pulled Sam upstairs, throwing back a, “and use protection!”

Dean and Castiel both blushed, avoiding the other’s gaze, “So… movie?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dean smiled and headed for the DVD rack, pulling out _My Bloody Valentine_. Castiel let out a laugh at the choice as he sat on the couch, “Really? _My Bloody Valentine_? Do you even know what holiday it is?”

“Hey! It’s a classic _and_ scary. Totally Halloween worthy. Plus, Tom’s hot,” Dean smirked, pressing play. He sat down beside Castiel, choosing to leave a respectable foot between the two.

The film played through, the pair laughing and or pretending to be scared when the moment called for it. Castiel tried to ignore the way Dean somehow kept finding a way to inch closer to him, whether it be adjusting or leaning over to comment on a scene.

Castiel felt fingers ghost over the back of his neck, and he looked over to see Dean staring back at him. Dean smiled and made his hand’s presence more prominent, almost massaging the skin of his neck. Castiel blushed but leaned into it, eventually going so far as to be pressed against Dean’s side.

That’s how the movie finished. Castiel lay against Dean’s chest as a hand carded soothingly through his hair. Dean leaned down and Castiel felt his breath against his ear, “Cas… I really want to kiss you.”

Castiel hummed and tilted his head up. Their eyes locked for a moment as they waited for the other to give in. It was Dean who did. He closed the distance between them and Castiel felt a rush of sensations. The taste of Dean. The smell of Dean. The feel of Dean. Just… _Dean_.

It was wonderfully sinful the way Dean’s lips parted, their tongues fighting for entrance. Castiel let out a quiet moan and moved to straddle Dean’s lap. His hands found their way to Castiel’s ass, kneading the flesh there.

Dean ran his tongue over Castiel’s bottom lip, then pulled away with a smile. Castiel’s breathing was ragged and his lips probably looked shiny and kiss swollen, “That was…”

“Awesome,” Dean leaned in to peck a series of kisses to Castiel’s lips, “You wanna be my boyfriend, Cas?”

 

X

 

_And that was that. Those were the three times that Dean and I met – well, save the… gory details as Charlie would say. Those encounters led to where we are now; happily married with a wonderful baby boy – Henry Winchester-Krushnic._

_I feel so fortunate to have met this man, mother. Truly. I’m certain that you would like him._

_I regret having to end this letter so short, but Dean and I are on the way to Sam and Gabriel’s wedding._

_I love you, mother. Rest in peace._

-          _Your son,_

_Castiel_

Castiel put his pen down and sighed. He hadn’t written a letter to his mother since she passed in 2014… it had been a fulfilling sixteen years, though.

He folded the letter and sealed it into an envelope that would never be opened, for obvious reasons. The door to the office creaked open as Dean peeked a head inside, “You ready to go, baby?”

Castiel smiled and stood, crowding his husband’s space. He dragged his cheek along Dean’s, mouth ghosting his ear, “Was that a flirtation, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean smiled wickedly, grabbing Castiel’s face to peck a kiss on his lips, “Mmm, you bet it was.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
